When your life ends What's next?
by Aniie-Snape
Summary: Se había ido, lo había dejado…¿¿ahora que podía esperar de la vida?


**Autora:** joahnpotter

**Resumen: **Se había ido, lo había dejado…¿¿ahora que podía esperar de la vida??

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad de J.K Rowling.

Hago esto sin fines de lucro; solo es una manera de desahogarme y pasar tiempo.

**Advertencias: **Es un fic triste y contiene un vistazo (digámoslo así) a una relación chico/chico.

**WHEN YOUR LIFE ENDS… WHAT'S NEXT?**

No podía ser cierto, tenía que ser una mala broma planeada específicamente para él, por esos Gryffindors que querían hacerlo sufrir. No era cierto, ¿cómo podía ser cierto si el no lo sentía tan real? Si su cuerpo y su mente seguían pensando que en cualquier momento _su_ Harry atravesaría esa puerta con su sonrisa triunfal.

No era cierto; y seguiría aferrado a esa idea hasta que lo viera…. No! No podía ser cierto, si Harry moría él moriría con él. Por que la vida no podía ser tan injusta, simplemente era imposible que tuviera tanta mala suerte y que no fuera merecedor de un poco de felicidad.

De pronto salieron de la habitación contigua dos personas con gesto abatido, en cuanto Draco vio sus caras el peso de la realidad cayó sobre sus hombros, gruesas lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos color plata.

Se había ido… Se había ido… Se había ido…

Su cabeza no podía dejar de repetir esto; en su mente lo único que veía era el último gesto que Harry tuvo…su sonrisa triste, aceptando con gusto su destino, sabiendo que lo dejaría solo pero que viviría un poco más.

Draco era consciente de esto; empero hubiese preferido una y mil veces que el que hubiera muerto fuese él.

No lo soportaba, tenía que salir, escapar y encontrar la manera de seguir a Harry; se lo habían prometido el día en que decidieron unir sus vidas, ni la muerte los separaría.

Se obligó a si mismo a salir del hospital tenía que escapar, tenía que huir, tenía que hacer algo…

Encontró un callejón solo y decidió desaparecerse.

El mundo comenzó a obscurecer y la ya conocida sensación de asfixia lo invadió; tan pronto como había llegado la sensación desapareció.

Ahora lo único que veía era el infinito mar frente a él, tan hermoso y tan ajeno a todo que el simple hecho de mirarlo lastimaba.

Comenzó a llorar, a gritar de enojo y frustración hacía ese mundo tan injusto.

Las horas pasaron y el atardecer comenzó a llegar. No se daba cuenta de nada más que de la falta que le hacía Harry.

El cielo comenzaba a pintarse de tonos rosados y morados; seguía sin importarle eso…

Súbitamente sintió un aroma familiar. Pensó que se estaba volviendo loco, que el dolor por la perdida lo había lastimado tanto que comenzaba a alucinar.

Pero no, también sintió, pues mantenía los ojos cerrados, como alguien se acomodaba a su lado para observar el atardecer junto a él.

Poco a poco y con algo de miedo abrió los ojos, cuando los tuvo abiertos completamente pudo contemplar a un joven de no más de 25 años de pelo negro azabache completamente alborotado y tez blanquecina que lo miraba interrogante pero con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

_Su_ Harry lo miraba, se abrazaron y terminaron de contemplar la caída del anochecer; cuando la luz comenzaba a menguar Draco pronunció una única palabra y sintió como Harry y él eran absorbidos por una inmensa paz, las preocupaciones y cualquier banalidad quedaban atrás, se sintió feliz y completo, como si de pronto se sumiera en un profundo sueño en el que solo existían Harry y el…

- _Siempre…_

_En San Mungo, doctores enfermeras y familiares lloraban la muerte de Harry Potter… _

Hermione decidió acercarse a Draco pues sabía cuanto amaba a Harry y probablemente ya necesitara que alguien le diera apoyo, un hombro donde llorar.

Cautelosamente se acerco a Draco, llevaba poco más de 15 minutos con la mirada perdida y llorosa dirigida a la puerta por donde hacía unos minutos habías salido los sanadores para informar el fallecimiento de Harry.

Se sentó a su lado y le tomo el hombro, pronto se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal, Draco no respondía y estaba helado. Lo sacudió, sin embargo Draco no reaccionaba.

Al instante unió las ideas…

Draco había seguido a Harry… y jamás lo iba a dejar…

_Bueno este es un fic muy triste que quisiera dedicar a la memoria de un familiar que falleció hace poco. Y que extraño demasiado…_

_Ya se que es demasiado corto pero pues, creo que expresa lo quiero que exprese, lo que a fin de cuentas es el motivo del fic._

_Pues creo que la actualización de __I Want You To Want Me__ va a tardar un poco más de lo previsto, ya que no creo que pueda continuarlo sin hacerlo deprimente._

_Gracias por leer._

_Atte: joahnpotter_


End file.
